Get kiss!
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Jellal taruhan, bisakah dia mencium Erza? *Special for Valentine sweet days*


(Didedikasikan untuk Valentine Sweet Event. Hadiah buat **Kimidori Hana**-san, Spesial for JerZa Sweet Days)

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Istirahat siang, para perjaka kurang kerjaan tengah bergerombol membentuk satu majelis dengan tumpukan snack semacam remah kripik, opak, raginang, kelontong, ulen kering, dan berbagai makring lainnya yang dicampur aduk diatas baki rotan kecil ditengah majelis itu. Leb komputer yang biasanya sepi dan bersih akan menjadi ramai dan acak-acakan 'ditangan' mereka semua.

Mereka adalah anak-anak dari kelas dua tekaje Fairy Gakuen. Sebut saja si cerewet Natsu, si echi Gray, si hentai Wakaba, si pelit Alzarck, si narsis Gajeel, si flayboy Loke, si nyeleneh Jett, si rakus Droy,si kecil Romeo, si kumis Macao, si pemalas Nab, dan si ganteng kalem Jellal. (*keroyok Author!*)

KRAUKZZ... KRAUKZZ... suara kunyahan opak dan reginang yang masuk ke mulut Droy tanpa henti. Mereka sedang ngobrol ngaler-ngidul tentang pelajaran aplikasi perdukunan bu Charla tadi, entah mengapa topiknya langsung berubah jadi soal bajir, mati lampu, pergusuran lapak lokalisasi, sampai ke cewek kelas dua tekaje Fairy Gakuen.

"Jadi si Lucy itu pacar lo minggu lalu, Lokee?" ulang Natsu heboh mendengar gosip yang diucapkan Gray barusan langsung diamini Loke. Pasalnya, kemarin si rambut salmon jadian sama Lucy.

"Pokoknya lo harus banget ngerasain ciuman Lucy, mantep brow!" kata Loke sembari mengusap-ngusap lidahnya ke bibirnya sendiri. "Rasanya... manis, basah... ah..."

"Sialan lo Loke..."

"Enakan juga Juvia menurut gue, bibirnya tuh empuk banget!" selah Gray memotong protes Natsu, "yang penting, ada 'sesuatu' yang menabrak dada gue waktu itu, nikmat banget cuy!" lanjutnya sambil ngeces.

"Kalau gitu gue kudu 'nyobain' si Juvia deh, boleh dong Gray?"sekarang si raja Hentai –wakaba yang berbicara.

"Ambil sono, gue bosen!"

"Eh, apa cuma gue aja disini yang belum pernah ciuman?" tanya Gajeel, yang pacarnya masih di bangku SMP.

Semua orang yang ada di riungan itu langsung menoleh ke Jellal yang asik mengemut sebatang kelontong alot. "Kalo elo gimana Jellal, pernah ciuman belum?"

Jellal, si ganteng kalem itu hanya mengangkat halisnya sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya memerah, dan dengan susahnya ludah itu ditelan. Tak kuasa menjawab apa, kalau bilang 'belum' kan malu tapi kalau bilang 'udah' kan bohong. Dan bohong itu dosa, begitulah prinsip Jellal ditambah dia sangat-sangat tidak jago berbohong.

"Berarti belum," kata Natsu sembari menarik sesemplek opak gosong. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang ingin kau cium pertama kali Jellal?"

"I-itu..." jawab si rambut biru dengan terbata.

"Heh, ini kan Valentine, nggak apa-apa dong kalo lo ngungkapin perasaan lo sama cewek yang lo suka. Atau jangan-jangan... lo..." ocehan Natsu terpotong oleh acara minum air mineral sejenak, lalu dilanjutkan "jangan-jangan lo Yaoi lagi, Jellal?"

Semua orang termasuk Jellal langsung tersedak masal, lalu rebutan air mineral galon.

"Jelas nggak lah! Gue punya gebetan, dan gue pengen banget nembak dia."

"Siapa siapa?" tanya semua yang ada disitu –minus Jellal, dengan semangat empat lima.

"Erza."

"Hah, lo gila Jellal? Lo tau julukan tuh cewek dirumahnya? Titania brow! Gue kesian bayangin lo di 'grepe-grepe' sama tuh monster.."oceh Natsu, Gray menyocoki kupingnya saking kerasnya Natsu berkomentar dan Droy melindungi makanan mereka dari hujan lokalnya si rambut pinkist.

"Heh, mau taruhan nggak?" tantang si pelit Alzarck dengan nada angkuh. Natsu, Gray, Wakaba, Gajeel, Loke, Jett, Droy, Romeo, dan Macao menyambutnya dengan antusias sedangkan Nab dan Jellal ogah-ogahan. Jellal tahu bin yakin kalau taruhan yang diusulkan Alzarck pasti merugikan, sedangkan Nab memang selalu kalah kalau masalah taruhan.

"Apa dulu taruhannya Al~?"tanya Wakaba setengah menggoda, dia mengucapkan itu menggunakan gaya, intonasi, dan suara yang dimirip-miripkan dengan Bisca.

Alzarck mendengus plus mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sebelum menjawab "ciuman pertama Jellal, hari ini juga untuk Erza!"

"Gue taruhan lo nggak berani nyium Erza," kata Natsu sembari merogoh saku celana abu-abunya dan mengeluarkan segenggam recehan "lima ribu rupiah per orang, kalau Jellal berhasil cium si Erza tepat di bibirnya hari ini juga!"

"Ah lu, mending kalau dua ribu lima ratus aja per-orang. Tapi kalau lo gagal,"Alzarck menyeringai licik "mie ayam Mirajane per orang, Jellal!"lanjutnya seenak udel. Droy langsung berbinar sambil ngeces mendengarnya.

"Cih, seenaknya aja lo lo pada ngehargain ciuman pertama gue. Pokoknya, kalau gue menang lo kudu ngasih duit seratus ribu ke gue per orang, TITIK!"

Si cerewet Natsu, si echi Gray, si hentai Wakaba, si pelit Alzarck, si narsis Gajeel, si flayboy Loke, si nyeleneh Jett, si rakus Droy,si kecil Romeo, dan si kumis Macao berembuk sebentar. Nab memang mendukung Jellal, dengan komisi terselubung tentunya. Kemudian ke sepuluh orang lelaki abnormal itu menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin Mirajane, berbagai kesibukan terjadi disana. Valentine telah berhasil menyihir tempat yang biasanya serba biru dengan aroma dupa lilach yang selalu menguar dari lilin aroma terapi yang ada disana berubah dengan warna pink dan merah dengan wewangian mawar yang sangat menggoda. Berpasang-pasang pemuda dan pemudi tengah mojok di pojokan kantin, semua perempuan terlihat memberikan coklat pada kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut scarlet panjang yang duduk sendirian disamping meja kasir Mirajane. Wajahnya agak miring ditahan oleh sebelah tangan kanannya yang dipasangi gelang perak. Matanya memandang berkeliling dengan pandangan iri, meskipun dia punya cokelat valentine, dia selalu akan menghabiskannya sendiri.

"Erza...yaaaaaaah..." panggil seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru yang menyembul di pintu kantin dengan keluhan panjang di akhir kalimatnya. Pasalnya saat itu Erza baru saja memakan potongan terakhir cokelat rasa strawberynya, tanpa membagi Jellal. Itu kan sudah jelas.

"Ada apa Jellal?" tanya Erza, masih mengunyah cokelatnya.

"Padahal tahun ini juga aku ingin meminta setengah cok...kyaaa~!"

Sedetik kemudian, Jellal jatuh secara tidak etisnya menubruk Erza. Tadi, Mirajane tanpa disengaja menumpahkan minyak goreng di lantai, walaupun sudah di pel tetap saja licin. Sialnya, si ganteng kalem itu baru saja sukses menginjak area tersebut.

Mata keduanya terbelalak. Wajah Erza maupun Jellal tak mau kalah merahnya, si Cepot dari kerajaan Astina yang selalu dimainkan pak Biscklow dalam pelajaran seni budaya pun kalah merahnya dari wajah mereka berdua saat ini. Pasalnya, saat ini bibir mereka MENEMPEL satu sama lain akibat 'insiden' naas itu.

"GWHOAAA..."pekik Jellal ketika menjauh satu langkah kecil dari Erza. "M-maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud..."

"Y-yah, t-tidak apa-apa,"jawab Erza terburu-buru. Nadanya terdengar gugup karena dia masih shock, Jellal menatap Erza yang kini tertunduk dan menghela nafas berulang-ulang. "T-tadi kau mau cokelat kan?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, menyebabkan rambut biru jabrignya bergoyang keatas-kebawah. Erza menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan cepat dia mendekat pada pria itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Jellal membelalakan kedua onyx lembutnya, namun kemudian dia menikmati 'hadiah' itu.

Jellal merengkuh Erza untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Posisi mereka yang bersimpuh di lantai membuat keduanya mudah untuk melakukan hal itu dengan nyaman, pria bermarga Fernandez itu mengambil kesempatan saat Erza sedikit membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya menyusup ke mulut gadis itu, mengobrak-abrik isinya. Manis, dan ada rasa cokelat strawberry yang dirasakan Jellal, menambah sensasi tersendiri dalam ciuman itu.

1 menit 24 detik, Ultear menghentikan stopwatch-nya. Jellal dan Erza menghentikan ciuman panas mereka karena kehabisan oksigen. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah hebat, Jellal berkata "c-cokelat ttahun ini... ah, aku..."

"Hmm..." gumam Erza, matanya memandang sayu pria didepannya.

Dia mungkin tidak sadar, ah, memang mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya kalau kantin sedang sangat ramai saat ini. Jelas semua orang menonton adegan panas itu secara **live**!

Bahkan ada pula yang sampai mimisan karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ghiee, ini baru pertama kalinya kau kalah taruhan Alzack!" ejek Gajeel untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Alzarck si pelit. Pria berambut gelap itu semakin murung.

"Gue bahkan nggak bisa percaya lo bener-bener ngelakuin 'itu' Jellal, didepan umum pula!" komentar Droy dengan nada salut sembari terus menjejalkan dua bungkus roti isi kacang ke mulut bergelambirnya.

Si echi Gray, si hentai Wakaba, si narsis Gajeel, si flayboy Loke, si nyeleneh Jett, si rakus Droy,si kecil Romeo, si kumis Macao,dan si pemalas Nab mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan. Alzarck hanya merenggut, berbeda dengan Jellal yang memerah. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke leb komputer dan membuat kehebohan.

"Jellal... benarkah apa yang gue dengar di kelas tadi? Lo ciuman sama Erza?..." tanya si cerewet Natsu, nyerocos dengan penuh nafsu. Nab, Wakaba, dan Macao mengelap wajah mereka yang kena hujan lokal sebelum melemparkan kotak CPU terdekat pada si rambut salmon.

"Jadi, mana uang taruhannya?" tagih Jellal, berhasil menghentikan keributan yang hampir pecah didepannya. Natsu, Gray, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Jett, Droy, Gajeel, dan Loke langsung mengeluarkan uang seratus ribuan. Nab sih nggak bayar, dia kan menang taruhan bareng Jellal.

"Uangku yang cantik..." rengek Alzarck lebay sembari mengeluarkan uang 'cap dua bapak-bapak' dari dompet lusuh jamurannya dengan susah payah.

.

.

Owari~

.

.

.

.

Omake...

Gadis berambut scarlet itu membasuh mukannya di westafel toilet. Disampingnya ada Lucy, Mirajane, Bisca, Ultear, dan Levi yang sedang melakukan rutinitas biasa mereka. Bersolek.

"Oi Erza, benar kau berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertama Jellal?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba, sembari mengaplikasikan blush on warna peach ke pipinya. Erza hanya memberikan senyuman tipis sebagai jawaban, wajahnya merona.

"Kau memangnya menghilang kemana sih Lucy, semua orang melihat ciuman panas mereka berdua di kantin!" perkataan Bisca ini mendapat deathglare gratis dari sang Titania.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan taruhan kita?" kali ini Erza membuka suara.

"Kalian berciuman selama 1 menit 24 detik! Shugoine," sambung Ultear sembari mengecek stopwatch pinguin kesayangannya, lalu menambahkan "padahal kudengar dari simon, kalau kau tidak suka berciuman lama-lama."

Lucy, Mirajane, Bisca, dan Levi menyeringai licik pada Erza. Imbasnya, satu jitakan keras untuk Ultear. "Ittai..."

"Heh, memangnya gimana rasanya sih bibir Jellal? Sampai kau betah berciuman dengannya." tanya, sekaligus sindir Mirajane yang diamini Levi McGarden.

Erza menyesap bibir bawahnya yang agak bengkak, lalu menjawab "manis, menyenangkan er –entahlah! Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ada perasaan aneh yang masuk kedalam hatiku saat dia membalas ciumanku dan mengambil cokelat yang tersisa di mulutku. Perasaan yang tidak aku dapatkan dari Simon."

"Tidak diragukan lagi!" kata kelima gadis itu secara berbarengan, Erza mengangkat sebelah halisnya heran. "Kau pasti menyukainya, Erza?"Levi menambahkan. Pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Erza menunduk ke cermin didepannya, lalu senyuman tipis terukir disana.

.

.

.

.

"**Mungkin, iya**..."

.

.

.

.

.

~Owari~

"Happy Valentine Days, minna-san!"

Lagi-lagi aku nggak dapet cokelat m(-_-)m tapi biarlah~

Yang penting dapet review dari kalian semua!


End file.
